Une douce saison
by CalychocoMeisaki
Summary: Ils ont toujours été ensemble, depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ils tenaient parfaitement leurs rôles, jusqu'à ce jour. Mais, les rôles inversés ne peuvent-ils pas apporter de nouveaux sentiments ? KidouXHaruna, noms français, NO INCEST


J'ai quelques cinq fanfics à poster, et au lieu de les taper j'ai préféré en écrire une minuscule autre et la rédiger avant toutes celles censées passer en priorité. Ah, pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Parce que j'aime ce non-couple (et en couple aussi, mais chut).

Cette fanfic a été écrite en une soirée, ce qui explique qu'elle soit très courte. Mais je l'aime bien et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi. J'ai changé un petit élément du canon.

**Disclaimer :** **l'univers** et les **personnages** appartiennent à **LEVEL**-5. L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Couchés dans le même lit, deux enfants. Le plus petit est une fille. Les cheveux bleus au carré, une chemise de nuit rose pastel, elle dort paisiblement, et pourtant sa main droite ne suit pas l'attitude tranquille du corps, elle s'accroche de toutes ses forces aux doigts de l'autre.

Le plus grand, est un garçon. Un pyjama orangé léger, des cheveux châtain clair ondulés, il ne dort pas. Ses profonds yeux grenat fixent sa sœur qui sommeille. Ce qui lui passe par la tête ? Peut-être la trouve-t-il mignonne, agaçante, ou attendrissante. Peut-être n'émet-il aucun jugement. C'est ce qu'il fait, d'ailleurs. Il la regarde sans la voir, ses prunelles figées sur elle sans pour autant prendre compte de la forme devant lui. Non, sous ses yeux rouges se déroulent une tout autre scène, et à ses oreilles, en lieu du souffle régulier de sa cadette, résonne un écho de voix lointain.

_P« Jude, assure-toi de toujours protéger ta petite sœur. »_

_« Tu es l'aîné, ton rôle est de t'occuper d'elle. »_

_« Célia ne peut pas survivre sans toi. »_

Il voit cette Célia tomber, s'égratigner le genou, saigner, pleurer. Célia qui se fait embêter par un groupe de garçons, Célia qui geint, Célia qui boude, Célia qui tremble. Célia, toujours Célia. Célia qui souffre, Célia qui s'inquiète, Célia qui frissonne, Célia qui se préoccupe. Toujours, toujours, Jude a été là. Il n'a eu de cesse de l'aider, de la soigner, de la réconforter. Ca ne le dérange pas, il aime la fillette. C'est grâce à lui si elle se sent mieux. Le garçon se contente de prendre sur lui les jours où tout va mal. Le bonheur de Célia passe avant tout, s'est-il promis. Il n'a jamais failli à sa mission. Il s'est toujours occupé d'elle, avec le plus grand soin. Excepté ce jour-là.

Célia et lui attendaient à la maison le retour de leurs parents. Ces derniers prenaient plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée, et la faim commençait à creuser le ventre des enfants. La petite avait beau demander l'heure, les aiguilles semblaient engluées dans un épais fluide temporel. A vingt heures passées, les adultes n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Pour ne pas laisser sa sœur gagnée par l'anxiété, Jude essayait de détendre l'atmosphère du mieux qu'il pouvait, prétextant un travail urgent à finir, une grève de transports... Bien heureusement, elle ne savait pas lire sinon elle aurait appris le jour férié et le parfait fonctionnement des bus et trains, choses que Jude se gardait bien de lui dire.

Puis, ils entendirent enfin les voix parfaitement reconnaissables de leurs parents, et la fillette fila vers la porte d'entrée sans alerter son frère. Il avait à peine eu le temps de crier son nom qu'elle était dehors.

_Un crissement_

Jude se rue vers la porte.

_Un grand bruit_

Jude sort sur le palier.

_Un cri terrible_

Jude voit sa sœur pétrifiée.

Il s'approche d'elle, veut l'enlacer, elle reste stoïque, le doigt tendu vers un point fixe. Jude oriente son regard dans la direction indiquée.

La voiture. Ses parents.

Jude se plante devant sa sœur, lui masque la vue. Il la prend dans ses bras, la serre, la serre comme si elle pouvait s'évaporer.

_Une sirène de pompiers._

Et le petit corps agité de sanglots contre lui, Jude se jure de ne plus jamais la laisser seule.

Ce jour-là... Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser voir toute cette scène. Il a échoué, il n'a pas su la protéger comme il se l'était juré. Sa petite sœur est arrivée avant lui sur les lieux, elle est restée seule à ce moment. C'est sa faute à lui.

L'enfant en pyjama orangé émet un petit reniflement. Il a manqué à sa parole, il se sent si faible, si mal... Il cherche à étouffer ses pleurs, ça ne résoudra rien... Mais il ne parvient pas à bâillonner ses larmes.

La fillette ne dort pas non plus. Elle, elle sait bien que son frère fait tout pour son bonheur, et elle regrette tant de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre la pareille... Puis, elle remarque la forme à ses côtés agitée de soubresauts. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour comprendre de quoi il retourne. Sa petite main vient se poser sur l'épaule de son frère et l'attire à elle.

Jude se sent entouré de chaleur, de doux cheveux bleus lui chatouillent le crâne, il se sent bien, il pleure sans retenue, blotti contre celle qu'il a, qui l'a, toujours protégée, toujours aimé...

Les deux enfants s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre en cette nuit d'été.

**-o-**

La jeune fille remarque la lumière allumée filtrant de sous la porte voisine. Elle entre doucement et découvre un garçon assis à son bureau, la tête dans les bras, il a été surpris par le sommeil.

En souriant, elle remonte doucement la couverture du lit sur les épaules du jeune homme. Les dreadlocks défaites, ses cheveux encadrent son visage sévère, lui effleurent la clavicule gauche. Célia se penche et vient déposer un baiser près d'une larme solitaire roulant sur la joue du dormeur.

Elle connaît son rêve, en cette soirée d'été, et alors un sentiment de profonde tendresse l'envahit, et caressant la tête du brun, elle lui murmure :

« Merci, grand frère. »


End file.
